fireboy_watergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5
Season 5, as its name suggests, is the fifth season of Fireboy & Watergirl. It premiered with the three-parter episode named "Pixelated" on February 22, 2019. Its finale was "Precious Birth", but the last Season 5 episode to air was "Online Riddles" (that aired on October 20, 2019). History *The existence of the fifth season was first confirmed during the third season's run, specifically one day before its finale ("Zungboy's Ideas") aired. *Productions for Season 5 began on May 2018. *Productions for Season 5 finished on October 2, 2018. *On February 22 2019, "Pixelated" (a three-parter) aired. The next days, five next episodes also aired. *On May 2019, seven new episodes aired. *On October 2019, "Comicverse"-"Precious Birth" aired. Episodes #"Pixelated 1: Wow, Inside a Game?" - The Fire and Water children get stuck in a game called Multitude of Invaders, and have to find their parents and friends. #"Pixelated 2: Increased Friend Circle" - The kids are still stuck inside the game, but meet new friends. #"Pixelated 3: Back to Earth" - The kids and their friends escape from the game. However... #"Fitnessball Tricks" - Fireboy and Watergirl play on fitnesball and make so many tricks that they are amazed of themselves. #"Awful Spirits" - When they are possessed by evil spirits, ZungBoy and BlackGirl become bad people. They won't become good again until the spirits are vacuumed out of their bodies! #"The Explosion" - Fireboy and Watergirl fail in an experiment. Unfortunately, it causes Earth to explode and everyone there are sent out. #"Brain Bite" - The Awful Spirits return, but they now bite brains, but the brains are not Zungboy and Blackgirl's this time... it is Fireboy and Watergirl's! #"Transgender" - (the title is inaccurate, they don't actually become transgender but instead become the opposite gender) While the Awful Spirits intentionally mess up everything, they intentionally give everyone pills that turn them into the opposite gender. #"Buzz Off" - Fireboy, Watergirl, Zungboy and Blackgirl are over their own limits. They become... the MOST BADASS GANG!!! #"Totally Worth It" - Fireboy and Watergirl do not care about consequences at all. This puts them into danger. #"Illuminati Confirmed" - After discovering a sign of illuminati, Fireboy and Watergirl confirm about whether anything is illuminati or not. #"Prequels and Sequels" - Looking at past photos, our duo realizes that they are stuck in Prequel Sequel Syndrome. It is a prequel though... #"Exhausting Work" - FireMom is revealed to be working at Dekere Supermarket. When the Fire and Water families realize how exhausting work she does, they immediately help. #"Altering the Past" - Watergirl can not get over her granddad's death. She and Fireboy alter the past into WaterGrandpa's death not happening! #"Lighty Mighty" - Fireboy and Watergirl discover the reason why light is precious. #"Comicverse" - Fireboy, Watergirl, Firegirl, Water Dolly and Waterboy get stuck inside the Flower Queen Universe. A question: what will happen to them? An even bigger question: how will they get out? Plus, to no one's surprise, Icegirl is inside the universe! #"The Haunt" - The spirits reappear and haunt everyone! #"Ice Gel Obsession" - While the two family have fun together on beach, they just can't get over the fact that ice gel just disappears. #"Surprisingly Nice": Avon suddenly becomes a nice person, but this is not the finish... #"Leaf Heal": Leafgirl has to be cured because she suffers from epilepsy. #"Invisible Trouble": The two families' children are invisible. No one notices them though... #"Blast Punch" - Rockboy's strength is explained. #"Out of Pencils" - Fireboy and Firegirl are out of pencils. #"Wooden Wood" - TBA #"The Thought Bubble Mania" - TBA #"It Really Is A Prequel" - This is a sequel to "Prequels and Sequels"! #"Intend to Help" - Lucy appears. #"Elemental Parenting" #"Sentient Objects" #"Online Riddles" #"Precious Birth" Voices Errors Gallery Trivia *This season introduces an entirely new group: the Awful Spirits, who are recurring antagonists to the show.